


Now...

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alpha Charlie, Alpha Neil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Todd, Pregnant Todd, Protective Charlie, caring charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Neil left Todd with more than just a broken heart the night he committed suicide.





	

Charlie has always kind of looked up towards Neil Perry. The other Alpha may have had a million daddy issues, but he had always been kind in a way that other Alphas weren’t. He was the glue that seemed to hold their small pack together, and Charlie could always trust Neil to have his back.

But now…

Now Charlie couldn’t help but hate Neil Perry.

It was a few months after Neil had taken his life when Charlie had gotten the call. He’d been staying at home for the time being, as his parents continued to argue his case for being allowed to return to Welton. It had been Todd Anderson on the line. A very distraught Todd who’d apparently been kicked out of school, abandoned by his family, and left with no place to go. 

It turns out Neil hadn’t just left a mourning best friend behind, but a broken hearted omega with a bun in the oven, and though Todd and he had never been very close there was no way he was going to leave the boy on his own. His parents hadn’t been quite as agreeing, but once his mother had taken one look at the shy omega she’d ushered the boy in without a second thought. After a few hours of arguing with his father it was agreed upon that Todd would be allowed to stay until he was able to get back on his feet. 

That had been two months ago, and so far Todd didn’t look to be going anywhere. 

The first few weeks had been incredibly awkward. Todd just wouldn’t speak other than saying polite ‘thank yous,’ and quite ‘no sirs’ and ‘yes ma’ams.’ Charlie was use to the other boy not speaking, but this was a whole new level of quiet for Todd. Plus the fact the other pack members weren’t here to fill the void of silence. It wasn’t until Charlie had awoken one night to find Todd curled up on the bathroom floor crying his eyes out. Part of him had wanted the omega to his pain, but another stronger part told him to stay.

So he had. 

He’d sat next to the Todd on the floor, and pulled the sobbing boy into his arms. He’d stayed by Todd’s side the entire night as the pregnant omega alternated between either being sick or crying softly. When the episode finally seemed to be over Charlie had helped the younger boy wash up before bringing the omega back to his own bed to lie down (Todd had been given his own room to stay in, but Charlie just hadn’t felt right leaving the omega on his own at the time). Once he’d had the exhausted boy settled, he’d curled up next to him, and petted his hair until Todd finally fell asleep. 

After that night everything seemed to change between the two of them. Todd began to open up more towards him. It wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to curl up together on his bed as Todd softly read poetry aloud while Charlie rubbed softly at the other’s expanding belly. Other days Charlie would lead the other boy around the house as he told wild childhood tales that always made the omega smile. At night the two would always lay in the same bed together. Charlie ready to pull Todd close in case the boy started having a bad dream or help him to the bathroom if he woke up sick. Todd to help Charlie when he had his own bad dreams, and give him that beautiful good-morning-smile that always seemed to make Charlie’s heart flutter. 

He wonders at times if Neil would have still taken his life if he’d known that Todd was carrying his child. Other times he doesn’t care, because even though Neil hadn’t known about the child he did have Todd. Beautiful, sweet, shy Todd who loves to cuddle, and gives these soft-small smiles that seem to just make the world a better place. Beautiful, sweet, shy Todd who puts others before himself and apologizes for things that aren’t his fault. Beautiful, sweet, shy Todd who didn’t deserve to lose the love of his life at such a young age.

So, now… now as Charlie holds Todd in his arms as silent tears trail down the other boy’s face as the baby kicks gently against his palm he can’t help but hate Neil Perry.


End file.
